Zantterias
Personality & Character Zan has a rather complex personality. He is psychotic, deranged, brutal, and bloodthirsty, even by darker standards. yet he can somehow come off as polite, charming, charismatic and even a bit laid back. He has even gone as far as to show respect for his fellow darkers. His style of doing things is finding those he "likes" and turn them into taxidermy statues. He'll lure them to an isolated area and after doing some rather obscene things to them he'll eat them until they're hollow, before he fills them up with his element. It's usually crystals but sometimes it's stone or a mix of both depending on how much he likes them and his current mood. He takes his creations to a place called 'The Exhibit', a hidden place where he stores his creations. In recent years its become somewhat of an attraction to Darkers with strange tastes like his own. Skills & abilities Aside from being a parasitic darker that feeds off negative emotions Zanterrias is a powerful and rather large darker. Being from the earth branch his scales are a lot more durable being nearly as hard as stone but after his accident his skin, bones, and muscles have been enhanced with the sediments and crystals of his stone prison making him even tougher and stronger than he would've been normally. His scales can repel normal melee attacks and significantly reduce damage from attacks that are normally fatal. this also allows him to strain his body more than the average darker due to his increased abilities. His claws, teeth, and horns have also been increased in their potency along with his bodies dexterity. Stone Reflex Due to his encounter with terror quake he's learned how to use his stone ability to harden his scales on reflex in response to physical trauma on top of being able to harden his whole body for short periods of time. This combined with his natural durability makes him very difficult to injure. Crystal Wires He can create thin crystals out of no where and bundle them together creating see through ropes to help supplement his less than stellar aerial performance in the form of tight-wire walking and using them as grapples etc. He can use these to attack from afar in the form of spears ranging from tiny and hard to see needles aimed at vital areas like the eyes, to large crystal spears. In certain situations he can even create a rain of needles ranging from no bigger than his index claw to the size of his horns, though this is situational and he can't do this often. Crystal Shot He can further augment his physical blows by coating his desired areas with crystals and then launching them at his opponent in a slashing or solid blow movement. He can also uses this in tandem with his armor. Crystal Armor He can cover himself in a customized crystal armor that cover's his vitals and can create various claws, spikes and blades on the armor .This combined with his stone reflex ability,his ability to harden and his natural durability makes him a true force to be reckoned with in melee battles . He can completely cover himself in armor but he hasn't gotten good enough to where he can get around the reduced mobility that's reserved for those of guardian level. Crystal/Stone Constructs he can create weapons and constructs made of both his crystal and stone element. He can create pillars made of crystal and/or stone to spear dragons. He can create a wall of stone reinforced with crystal spikes or he can create large walls of either depending on the situation.He can also use this ability to give a fellow darker an edge in the form of temporary armor or customize and repair his own, and if need be he can make his crystals glow. Crystal Resonator He can Jam one of his crystals or claw into someone with his crystal claws and make them vibrate to the point where they tear an opponent apart from the inside out. Crystal breath he can breath his element as deadly crystal mist that solidifies on contact and tears his prey apart from the inside out if inhaled. He uses this to both herd prey and as a form of defense and offense. Stone breath while he does have knowledge of the stone breath he doesn't use it in battle often. He mainly uses it when making his statues. Incomplete crystal fury zan summons crystals from the ground that shoot up and pierce opponents. Weaknesses Elemental light, on the ground he is a powerful opponent and can even move pretty fast despite his size but his aerial performance has much to be desired. His size makes him an easier target and he is not to fond of sound based attacks. Eletric and wind users especially give him a hard time. Backstory Sometime after the darker first emerged zanterrias was a hatchling nearing the end of the first week of his life when he was chased by an Earthquake Darker. The Earthquake darker used his element to try and corner his meal but instead made the cliff they were on collapse making the young zantterias presumably fall to his death. The young darker survived and awoke to find himself buried alive with every bone his his body broken and his muscles and skin torn. The only thing keeping him alive was the fact that he had landed onto a cluster of dark crystals. He would spend the next few weeks down there until Finally emerging and quickly realized that the crystals that had been his life support had caused his natural body physiology to take on some of the properties of his stone prison. The earthquake darker that he encountered before hand had shown up and quickly tried to assume dominance over the new blood but zanterrias only laughed which lead to the older darker becoming enraged and attacking him. All of his blows seemed to do nothing to zanterrias and was quickly swiped away with one blow. This is when he realized that this darkers new color wasnt just for show, his skin and muscles and taken on some the attributes of the rocks that had served as is prison increasing his strength and durability. He was somewhat bewildered, but this feeling was cut short as a large group of darker passed over head. They instinctively followed and began the long path of destruction that has reduced the world to its present state. Gallery Zan new design.png|Zan updated and current design Zan updated armored version.png|Zans updated design with new armor Armored zan.png|Zanterrias in armor Zannterrias reference sheet 2016 by rackamm-d9v6omu.png|Reference Zan and sheep.png|Zan terrorizing the wyverns THE EXHIBIT.png|Zan in his exhibit. zans glowy armor.png|Zan using his crystals glowing effect on his armor Zan howling.png|Zan with an unusual look as of late. Leonardo Da Darker..png|Zan making his debut Chibi Zan.png|Zan as a small ravenous little baby High ranking darkers.png|Zan becoming a bit nervous around his two superiors Notes *Compulsive need to make taxidermy statues out of people he likes; *His bones are as hard as his crystals thanks to his accident but they arent made of crystals however; *Disturbing obsession with Flame Goldcrest,and lovingly call him "goldilocks"; *His complex personality and strange view of morality has led those who have encountered him and lived to believe that the dark masters influence their pawns more than even they are aware of, but whether this is true or not remains to be seen; *Children are his favorite to mess with due to their innocence and purity; *Has some sense of self preservation and will retreat if necessary; *His parasitic trait is his glowing crystals and his claws glow due to their crystal like nature; *He can go from quadruped to bipedal just fine in any given situation; *He is as tall as phantom. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Elite